Green Lantern (John Stewart)
Appearances TV Shows Arrow * Pilot * Honor Thy Father * Lone Gunmen * An Innocent Man * Damaged * Legacies * Muse of Fire * Vendetta * Year's End * Burned * Trust but Verify * Vertigo * Betrayal * The Odyssey * Dodger * Dead to Rights * The Huntress Returns * Salvation * Unfinished Business * Home Invasion * The Undertaking * Darkness on the Edge of Town * Sacrifice * City of Heroes * Identity * Broken Dolls * Crucible * League of Assassins * Keep Your Enemies Closer * State v. Queen * The Scientist * Three Ghosts * Blast Radius * Blind Spot * Tremors * Heir to the Demon * Time of Death * The Promise * Suicide Squad * Birds of Prey * Deathstroke * The Man Under the Hood * Seeing Red * City of Blood * Streets of Fire * Unthinkable * The Calm * Sara * Corto Maltese * The Magician * The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak * Guilty * Draw Back Your Bow * The Brave and the Bold * The Climb * Left Behind * Midnight City * Uprising * Canaries * The Return * Nanda Parbat * The Offer * Suicidal Tendencies * Public Enemy * Broken Arrow * The Fallen * Al Sah-him * This Is Your Sword * My Name Is Oliver Queen * Green Arrow * The Candidate * Restoration * Beyond Redemption * Haunted * Lost Souls * Brotherhood * Legends of Yesterday * Dark Waters * Blood Debts * A.W.O.L. * Unchained * Sins of the Father * Code of Silence * Taken * Broken Hearts * Beacon of Hope * Eleven-Fifty-Nine * Canary Cry * Genesis * Monument Point * Lost in the Flood * Schism * Legacy * The Recruits * A Matter of Trust * Penance * Human Target * So It Begins * Vigilante * Invasion! * What We Leave Behind * Who Are You? * Second Chances * Bratva * Spectre of the Gun * The Sin-Eater * Fighting Fire With Fire * Checkmate * Kapiushon * Disbanded * Dangerous Liaisons * Underneath * Honor Thy Fathers * Missing * Lian Yu * Fallout * Tribute * Next of Kin * Reversal * Deathstroke Returns * Promises Kept * Thanksgiving * Irreconcilable Differences * Divided * We Fall * All for Nothing * The Devil's Greatest Trick * Collision Course * Doppelganger * The Thanatos Guild * Brothers in Arms * Fundamentals * Shifting Allegiances * Docket No. 11-19-41-73 * The Ties That Bind * Life Sentence * Inmate 4587 * The Longbow Hunters * Crossing Lines * Level Two * The Demon * Due Process * The Slabside Redemption * Unmasked * Elseworlds, Part 2 * My Name is Emiko Queen * Past Sins * Emerald Archer * Star City Slayer * Brothers & Sisters * Training Day * Inheritance * Lost Canary * Spartan * Confessions * Living Proof * You Have Saved This City * Starling City * Welcome to Hong Kong The Flash (2014) * Flash vs. Arrow * Legends of Today * King Shark * Paradox * Invasion! * Think Fast * Elseworlds, Part 1 Supergirl (2015) * Elseworlds, Part 3 Legends of Tomorrow (2016) * Invasion! * Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4 Live Action Z97.jpg|Arrow (2012) Z98.jpg|The Flash (2014) Z99.jpg|Flash vs. Arrow (2014) Z100.jpg|Invasion! (2016) Z101.jpg|Crisis on Infinite Earths (2017) Z119.jpg|Elseworlds (2018) Animated Z102.jpg|Static Shock (2000) Z103.jpg|Justice League (2001) Z104.jpg|Duck Dodgers (2003) Z105.jpg|Justice League Unlimited (2004) Z106.png|Young Justice (2010) Z107.jpg|Teen Titans Go! (2013) Z108.jpg|Justice League Dark (2017) Z109.jpg|Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018) Category:Green Lanterns Category:DC Category:DC Characters Category:DC Heroes Category:DCEU Category:Arrowverse Category:DCEU Characters Category:DCEU Heroes Category:Arrowverse Characters Category:Arrowverse Heroes Category:Male